Devil Went Down to Heaven
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Adrien decides to pay a visit to an angel, Cera, who keeps rejecting him. But he wants to play a little game with her first. Adrien x OC


**Author's Notes:**

This is number six of seventeen song fics. The fandom is the movie, Little Nicky and takes place BEFORE the movie. I based the song off the Devil Went Down to Georgia. Its Adrian x OC.

Cera walked into her room, exhausted from a long day between the first week of school and her ballet practice. She had a recital coming up so she spent extra time in the dance studio. She was also a straight A student and had a biology test coming up so she decided to change into her nightgown and began to study her textbooks.

A man stood outside her window watching her. He was a devil named Adrian who was crazy about her. However she always told him that she wanted someone who was more sophisticated and not cynical like he was.

Earlier that day Adrian attempted to hit on Cera but Cera once again reject him. However Adrian always said to her every time she turned him down that he would get his revenge some how. And today was the day. Devils and angels both have the power to take over one's mind no matter what species they may be so Adrian decided to play a little game with her. A game of payback.

Adrian inserted himself in Cera's innocent mind who would never think of such naughty things such as sex and bondage. She was pure and fragile and all he wanted to do was tease her a little.

As Cera flipped threw pages, one of her hands slid down to her thigh teasing her slightly. She didn't make a sound yet, but she would. She began to touch her clothed womanhood. She let out a small sound, however she wasn't aware of what she was doing. She slowly thrusted her fingers in and out threw the fabric, still singing the song of an angel.

Adrian continued his fun by making Cera then take off her pink underwear and play with herself, this time with more momentum. Her moans grew louder and Adrian smirked. Finally Cera was on to him.

'What's going on?' She asked threw her thoughts.

'Feels good, doesn't it, babe?' Adrian retorted in his thoughts.

'Adrian? Is that you?' Cera thought, getting rather angry with him.

'Damn right.' He thought.

'Is this your game of payback?' Cera asked.

'Indeed it is. However the fun is just beginning.'

'What do you mean by that?'

She turned to her window and scowled when she saw him smirking to himself outside the window.

"Let me in and I'll show you." He said.

"Actually I really don't want you to." Cera said, angrily.

"Well then, you really have no choice. I can continue to control your body or you can let me inside. Whichever you choose, I'm fine with." Adrian taunted.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "You forgot I can do this." She said as she mentally pushed him off the balcony.

The devil fell on his back and groaned. He had forgotten that she wasn't as vulnerable as his loser little brother was when it came to mind wars. He once again tried to get back at her. He climbed back up on the tree to get back to her balcony. She hadn't noticed his move because as soon as she pushed him she went back to putting her panties back on and reading her biology book.

'Again I ask you to let me in.' He told her in thought.

'Do you want to be pushed off the balcony again?' She teased him. 'How did you even make it threw Heaven anyway?'

'Let me in and I'll tell you.'

She sighed. She really had no choice. She slid the sliding door and he stepped in.

"I found a secret entrance that lead me to Heaven." He told her.

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief, putting a hand on her hip. "You're really a child, Adrian."

"No really, I can show you." He said with a smirk.

'At least he isn't trying to get inside me this time.' She thought. She looked at him with a doubting look on her face. He loved that about her. Her innocence made her so sexy. "I don't want to get in trouble by sneaking out." She twirled one of her golden locks with a finger.

"Your such a goody two shoes." Adrian said with a snicker.

"I am not." Cera retorted like a three year old. Another trait that Adrian admired.

"Oh please, your always worried about what your parents are going to do with you once you do something bad." Adrian said.

"No, I'm not." Cera said.

"Tell me one bad thing you have done." Adrian said, crossing his arms.

Cera didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't admit to him that he was kind of cute. His sexiness made it uneasy on her. She tried to think of one bad thing. And then it came to her, "One time I threw a rock at Stacey's head because she stole my ex boyfriend away from me."

"And there was no punishment, was there?"

"I guess not."

"Then follow me and there will be no harm done." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Or are you scared?"

Her eyes continued to look down and lip began to quiver. Finally she found that courage and said, "Fine, I'll go."

"That's a good girl." He said. He lead her threw the Heaven's castle to find the portal that lead to Hell. All the angels were asleep at this time so no one noticed that a devil was in their palace. The portal was behind a golden mirror inside one of the hallways. Adrian stepped inside and Cera hesitated at first but finally made her way inside.

Unlike Heaven, Hell was always a party. Everyone liked doing some crazy shit and no one seemed to care. Adrian tried to sneak her threw without being noticed.

"So this is what Hell looks like." Cera said.

"Not what to your used to?" Adrian asked.

Cera shook her head. "Can I go home now? I would like to study."

Adrian laughed a wicked laugh and said, "You honestly thought you would come here for just a second and not expect a little fun?"

"Well this isn't my kind of thing." Cera said, uneasy.

"Let me show you around at least." Adrian said.

Cera sighed. Again she really had no choice. Adrian showed Cera around his world. Cera cringed at all things devils did. They apparently like setting themselves on fire and torturing their own kind. Then Cera got really queasy when she saw a half naked devil woman pole dancing while devil men watched. She covered her eyes in the sight of that.

Finally they were in a quiet place. It was dark and full of death metal pictures and upside down crosses.

"What is this place?" Cera asked.

"My room." He said with a smirk.

"Seriously, Adrian, I want to study!" Cera said.

"How about I teach you a lesson." He said with a wicked smirk again.

Dumbfounded Cera asked, "Teach me what?"

"Take off your dress and I'll show you." He said.

Cera covered her chest and asked, "What?"

"I still haven't finished my game with you. You do what I say and then you can study." Adrian said.

Cera was then again uneasy and embarrassed. She never thought of these kinds of things. And could she possibly be falling more for him?

"Well are you going to take it off? Or do I have to myself?" Adrian asked.

Cera took off her dress, revealing a majority of her body that wasn't her underwear or her knee high lace stockings. She shrugged and asked, "Happy?"

Adrian stared at her large breast and her soft ivory skin. He smiled and came close and said, "Very." His hot breath trickled against her nipple as she let out a soft cry.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll enjoy this. Trust me."

He bit on her nipple as she cried out a loud moan. He then flicked it with his tongue and kept repeating the flicking and the biting.

"A-Adrian…" She moaned.

He said nothing and continued to tease her. He grabbed the other breast and massaged it. Her moans continued to flow threw the room. He then switched nipples and teased that one.

Once he was facing Cera face to face he said, "I like those noises you made. However lets keep that going."

He crashed lips into hers and roughly slid his tongue in. Cera couldn't fight him off however she was enjoying herself…a little. His hands slip up and down her body and her moans were muffled against his mouth.

When they pulled away he had pushed her on the bed, face into the pillow and slid her panties off. Cera was scared but aroused by his action. He then tied a chain around her. Bondage was another thing that never came to Cera's mind.

Adrian then stripped his leather coat and his shirt and his under shirt and pressed his body against Cera. He had a whip in his hand.

"Adrian? What's that?"

"I told you, I'm teaching you a lesson." Adrian said with a crack of his whip against her butt. She screamed. "Also I like it rough. Really rough."

There were more lashes at Cera's skin. Her butt burned but it turned her on more and more. She screamed with both pleasure and pain. A streak of red blood came running down her leg and Adrian licked it, admiring its salty taste.

He then flipped her over and inserted two fingers inside her, making her cry out again. He thrusted inside of her. Then added another finger.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh…" She moaned.

He kept thrusting and white sticky liquid escaped from her juicy folds. He stuck his fingers inside his mouth and said, "have a taste." He then kissed her roughly.

When they pulled away Cera said, "I taste good."

"Now time for you to taste me." He said as he took off his leather pants and his boxers. He inserted his member inside her mouth. She choked on it since she wasn't used to something so big inside her mouth. Her choking made the feeling so much better.

"Ceeeerrrrrrraaaaa!" He moaned.

Eventually Cera was used to the feeling and sucked it normally. He had such a beautiful moan. Finally he had reached his mid peak and ejaculated in her mouth. He then crashed lips again.

"I taste so much better." Adrian teased.

"You do." Cera purred.

Adrian took off Cera's stockings and rubbed her feet against himself. Both of them softly moaned.

Adrian smirked and said, "I knew you would give up soon."

"Well I always found you very attractive." Cera said with a blush.

"Funny, you kept rejecting me and here your telling me I'm the hottest person you ever met." Adrian said.

"Well I didn't say hottest." Cera said. "But I guess your right."

"You never did have a man before me, didn't you?"

Cera shook her head.

"I thought so. Now tell me what you want." He said as he rubbed his hard member against her entrance.

Cera purred at his rhythm and said, "Adrian, I want you inside me." But before he entered her she said softly, "don't make it hurt."

He laughed and said, "But the pain is the whole fun of it." He then slammed into her, letting her cries flow out like never before. However it wasn't as pleasant as she had hoped.

"Adrian, it hurts." She cried in between screams.

"You'll get used to it." He said.

Cera kept screaming, tears rolling down her eyes. Finally there was a tingling that felt great. She began to moan. He stopped for a moment. Then took off the chains, letting her nails dig into his skin. Then continued.

Cera was screaming Adrian's name over and over and Adrian screamed Cera's until they both couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

He collapsed on top of her and said, "What did you think?"

Cera smiled weakly and said, "I loved it, you were right. I need to break the rules every so often."

"So does that mean you'll be coming here more often?" Adrian asked.

"Definably." She then curled up to him and said, "I love you." Then went to sleep.


End file.
